Daddy Dearest?
by angelchica
Summary: Cordelia’s dad comes to visit but why is he really there? possible A/C pairing?


Title: Daddy Dearest?  
  
Author: AngelChica   
  
Email: (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Cordelia's dad comes to visit but why is he really there? possible A/C pairing?  
  
Spoiler: none, I just made this up!!! hehe   
  
Rating: pg (just in case)  
  
Disclaimer: Well obviously these characters do not belong to me!!! they belong to joss whedon but I wouldn't mind angel belonging to me!!!  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so please send me your reviews. I know the title is probably lame and hopefully in my future fanfic's they get better!!!  
  
Feedback: Please send reviews! I wanna know if you guys like it!!! Send me your reviews!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Agh!" Cordelia screamed out as Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and herself entered the hotel door, "Just look at my new cashmere shirt! This icky goo will never come out!" The guys all laughed at her sarcastic remark.   
  
"Oh come on Cordelia," Wesley replied.  
  
"Yeah, at least we killed the bad guys," Angel remarked. Cordelia walked over to the phone and played the messages left on the answering machine.  
  
"Cordelia? Um...this is Dad and I just wanted to let you know that I'm in the city for a while and I wanted to get a chance to see you. I found out that you were working here but um...I'll leave my phone number so get back to me...its 555-8945. I'll talk to you later." Cordelia just stared into the answering machine. It had been such a long time since she had heard from her parents. The last time she saw or spoke to them was when she left for Los Angeles. She remembered there was a lot of arguing that day and she remembered her dad saying that if she left, she would never be able to go back home. Her mom was at his side crying and telling her that it was the biggest mistake of her life. Her dad never gave her permission to leave but she waited for the night to fall and then snuck out and didn't even turn around once.  
  
"Cordelia?" Angel called out to interrupt Cordelia's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You alright?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah its just that I haven't seen my dad in like forever and I just think it's weird that he took so long to come looking for me and also why my mom isn't with him?"  
  
"So are you going to go see him?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm ready to face him and all. Well I have to go. I'll see you guys in the morning." And with that Cordelia left and headed for her apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Cordelia woke up. She got up and took a long cold shower. It had been a long night and she barely slept a wink. She went into her closet and quickly found something to wear and then made her way to the kitchen. She got out a box of cereal, a bowl, and then made her way to the refrigerator to get out some milk but right when she leaned over she noticed the little paper where she had written her father's phone number. Should I call him, she thought to herself. She looked at the phone number once more and then went to the living room and dialed the numbers. She heard the phone ring twice, three times, four times, and then five. Just as she was about to hang up she heard someone pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" the man on the other side of the phone answered.  
  
"Hi, dad it's me," Cordelia replied.  
  
"Cordelia? Hi! How have you been?"   
"Fine I guess. You?"  
  
"Alright," she said softly.  
  
"I called you. I just wanted to see if we could get together maybe tonight to catch up on lost time."  
  
"Umm...sure....I mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"  
  
"No, but let's not say anything anymore. Let's wait that way we can say all we want tonight. Can I pick you up at your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah, you have a pen and paper?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia entered the hotel doors and the first face she saw was Angel's.  
  
"Hey! Did you see your dad?" Angel asked.  
  
"No not yet but I'm going to go see him tonight," she replied with a sad look on her face. Angel looked at her and just thought for a second. Her expression didn't seem too happy. You would think that any girl who hadn't seen her father in the longest time would be happy to get to see him again. But something was bothering her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Cordy I know something's up."  
  
"Well, it's just that...I'm nervous. I haven't seen him in a long time and I don't know why he took so long to come looking for me. I just think it's weird that now he's acting all nice and stuff about it all. The last time I saw him he was so pissed at me. You should have seen him. He was like a madman. He told me that if I left I could never come back. My father is not someone to play around with," Cordelia said.  
  
"Maybe he just came to his senses. I'm sure he doesn't mean to do you any harm. He probably wants to make up with you so he can go back home happy," Angel said reassuringly as he walked towards Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, probably," she said still unsure of herself. Then Angel came up to her and gave her a hug. A hug that Cordelia needed and cherished. Angel looked at Cordelia. Throughout the time that they had spent now he began to see her more clearly. He never got to know her that well back in Sunnydale. But now he knew her. He knew she was a smart, strong, willful person. But beyond all that he saw a woman. A beautiful woman who had grown up and matured so much. A woman who suffered through back to back visions. He knew that if he could, he would make the pain go away but Cordelia would not let that happen. She thought of her visions as a way of helping them. Angel stared into her eyes. It's as if he could see all of her through her eyes. Gosh, what is happening to me, he thought to himself. I can't be falling in love with h-. He couldn't finish. Just as they were about to kiss the door flew open. Angel and Cordelia parted quickly. Wesley and Gunn walked in just staring at them.  
  
"Umm...hey guys!" Cordelia greeted.  
  
"Hey...did we miss something?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Nope. Nothing. Why you ask?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Gunn and Wesley left for the kitchen to make themselves some breakfast, that is if they could ever figure out how to turn on the stove. Cordelia and Angel just exchanged glances. All of a sudden Cordelia felt the sharp pain develop from the back of her head. It made its way from the back all the way to the front.  
  
"Angel," she managed to say before she nearly fell to the ground. Angel had made it and caught her before she could hit the floor hard. She was screaming from the pain and all Angel could do was hold her. It hurt him to see her going through so much pain. The visions were getting worse and too much for her to handle. Doyle was half demon half human. But Cordelia was 100% human and she didn't deserve to have to go through so much pain. Finally, the vision seemed to go away and Angel sighed in relief. He tried to stand Cordelia up but she fell back down. She was shivering and weak. Angel picked her up and carried her to the couch.  
  
"Wesley!" he shouted. Wesley came in running.  
  
"Yes, Angel?"  
  
"Quick get some water and Tylenol or Advil or whatever!"  
  
"Another vision?"  
  
"Yeah, now hurry! Cordy are you ok?" he asked. Cordelia turned and looked at Angel and started to cry. "No, please don't cry!"  
  
"It was horrible! I saw you! I saw you...it was in an alley...you were fighting a vampire! And you were having a hard time with him! You guys were at it and you would match each other's kicks and stuff."  
  
"I'm sure we can get him Cordy now just rest," Angel said as Wesley came by with water and some Tylenol.  
  
"Here it says Extra Strength," Wesley said. Cordelia took the medication and took a sip of water.  
  
"But it was weird. You were letting him beat you at the end. You wouldn't hurt him!" Cordelia said.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get him," Wesley said as he grabbed the pen and note pad as Cordelia described the location of the alley where the vision had taken place.  
  
"I have to go! I'm late and my dad is probably waiting for me!" Cordelia as Angel helped her up.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go. That vision left you a bit out of it," Angel said.  
  
"No, I'll be alright. But I gotta go now so wish me luck!"  
  
"It'll go fine Cordy," Wesley said with a smile. And with that Cordelia made it to the door slowly but eventually got to the door and climbed into her car and left to go meet with her dad.  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia pulled up to her apartment and noticed another car there. Oh boy, here we go, she said to herself. She pulled out and then noticed a dark figure approaching her. It was her dad only he seemed different. He looked a lot slimmer, paler, and so uncared for. He approached her and just stood there looking at his daughter.  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said.  
  
"Hey," Cordelia said. There they stood for five minutes in awkward silence. She didn't know what to say. There were all these mixed feelings coming to her and she didn't want to say something to him that would make her regret it later.  
  
"So, how about a hug for you're old man here," he said. Old is right, Cordelia thought. Her dad looked so old and wasted. His dark brown hair was disheveled, and his clothes, let's not even go there. He had no sense in clothing. He was wearing some old dirty black pants and a white shirt. What had happened? When she left her dad always had sense of style but then she thought back. The IRS had taken everything. Maybe he hadn't gotten back anything of what he had. She stuttered a bit and then headed towards her father and gave him a big hug. All of a sudden she started to cry. She missed him so much!   
  
"Daddy, I'm so sorry for everything I've done!" Cordelia said as she sobbed.  
  
"It's ok. I'm here now," he said. Cordelia rested her head on his chest. So much time was lost and now they were given a chance to make up for it. Suddenly, Cordelia jerked her head up. "What's wrong?" her dad asked.  
  
"You...you're...you're a..." and with that Cordelia slowly walked away from her dad and then all of a sudden ran away as fast as she could! She could here her father's footsteps behind her. Tears had started to stream down her face. She couldn't believe it. Her dad had no heartbeat. He was frozen cold. He was a vampire. Tear after tear was falling down her cheeks. How could this have happened. Someone so close that she loved was now a soulless vampire out to kill people and possibly his own daughter! She was getting tired and her dad was catching up to her. She reached a nearby alley and ran into it. She ran and ran until she cam unto a wall. Dead end. But then all of a sudden this alley seemed familiar. It was the alley from her vision. This was it. There was no way of escaping. God only knows what would happen to her now.  
  
"Now why were you running away from me, sweetie," her dad replied as he gave away a chuckle.  
  
"But, how? How did this happen?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"It's actually quite easy. You're mother found out I was cheating on her and she kicked me out of our house. I was strolling down the streets and I remembered you. So I called you and then I came here. But some hot, blond chick took me to some bar and seduced me. I was in heaven. Then she asked me, Do you want all the pain to end?" I said sure and she took me outside to an alley. All of a sudden her face changed! I was scared. All I was able to say was her name, Darla."  
  
"Darla! She did this to you?" Cordelia screamed in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, but enough chitter chatter you bad daughter! Do you know what you put me against. You were always such a pain. You never did anything good. I only gave you a hard time when you left just so that it wouldn't show but come on lets face it! I never loved you! I was always counting the days and hours down to the minutes and seconds that you would leave my life!"  
  
"Daddy stop!" Cordelia yelled as she cried. Then her dad came up to her and grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her against the wall. Cordelia gave out a small cry.  
  
"You were such a disappointment. We expected so much from you and well just look at you! You look horrible! You couldn't even get a decent job with a decent pay.   
  
"Daddy let go! You're hurting me!"  
  
"Shut up!" he said as he slapped his daughter sending her flying to the other wall. She lay on the floor trying to get up. She looked up and noticed that his face had changed. He went over to her and picked her up. "Do you think this is a face you can learn to love?" And with that he slapped her again and she fell to ground. He started kicking her in her stomach, kick after kick after kick. Cordelia was bleeding. She could barely move. Her dad grabbed her and stood her up. "Do you want all the pain to go away?" Cordelia just looked into his eyes and didn't say anything. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into her neck, someone nearby yelled out to him.  
  
"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled out. Cordelia recognized the voice. It was Angel. Mr. Chase quickly dropped Cordelia on the floor as she lay unmoving. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing a father hasn't done for their child," he replied.  
  
"You're her father!"  
  
"Yes!" And with that the fight began. Angel was matching all of his moves. Angel didn't know what to do. How could he kill Cordelia's dad. He looked for a moment and saw that Cordelia was still on the floor, unmoved. But then, he was caught off guard. Angel was thrown across the alley and lay on the ground. Cordelia's dad approached him. "Just imagine all the things I'm going to do to her when you're gone!" He took out a stake and just as he was inches away from Angel's heart, something impaled him in his heart. He turned around and saw Cordelia holding a stake in her hand, tears streaming down her face, with cuts in her stomach, and bruises all over her face and body.  
  
"Cordelia, how could you?" It was the last line he muttered before he turned to dust. Angel just looked at Cordelia. She dropped the stake and then started to fall but Angel caught her in time. Cordelia had gone unconscious.  
  
  
  
A couple of days had past and Cordelia laid in her bed. She was still very sore and could barely move. Angel came in with a breakfast tray.  
  
"Look what I have for you! Now, I'm not the best cook in the world but you tell me what you think." Cordelia smiled at the thought of Angel cooking.  
  
"You shouldn't have," Cordelia said.  
  
"No it's ok. But I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life."  
  
"Hey you have saved my life lot's of times. It's the best I can do," she said as tears streamed down her face, "I just wish I didn't have to kill my father."  
  
"You did the right thing. I know it sounds bad but at the end he wasn't your father. He had no soul. The only thing that was left of your father was his image and that's all," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but I was so scared. He hurt me so much, Angel. I never thought he would do that," Cordelia said as she started crying even more. Angel went to her and gave her a comforting hug.  
  
"It's ok. Cry. Cry all you want. Let it all out. I'm here for you," Angel said.  
  
  
  



End file.
